100 Ways, 100 Days
by Xed14thKey
Summary: Could you think of 100 Ways to tell someone you love them? In 100 Days? Roxas can, and he will... [All RoXed Pairing ::WOOT!::] [Series of short Drabbles] [Reviews equal Love :3]
1. Note from Xed aka Author

**Hey everybody! Xed here! (me, not my character :3)**

**This story is actually more like a series of short drabbles, so don't go telling me to 'make these longer' (cuz' you've been warned (nod)).**

**This story is ALL RoXed, or, for those who don't know, Roxas X Xed.**

**To find out who Xed is and the relationship between she and Roxas, I suggest you go read my other stories, ****The 14****th**** Key**** and ****Bad Moon Arising**

**Here's a quick synopsis:**

**""Xed was this girl that was called to fix the weapons in The Castle That Never Was when Vexen destroyed them (XDDD). Xemnas didn't know that the supposed 'Weapons Technician and Weapons Master' was a young, 15 year old, and was going to fire her. But, he later found out that she possessed something VERY valuable: A Keyblade. He attempted to get Roxas to steal her Heart so she'd be a Nobody (thus getting 2 Keybladers in the Organization), but it all failed when Roxas pulled out from it, seeing how he cared so much for her, and throughout the time she was here, he'd come to REALLY like her (and love her :3). In the end, Xemnas gave her the choice to join or not, but she turned him down. She left them, with a Promise to come back someday to visit.**

**And she did… (the story continues in ****Bad Moon Arising****)""**

**RoXed has become my favorite pairing, and a much-liked pairing for many of my readers. **

**So, I decided to write a story about it: Just the two of them.**

**Can Roxas **_**really **_**come up with 100 Ways to tell Xed he loves her?**

_**Well, nothing's impossible to a willing Heart…**_

_**And with Xed near him, he truly Believes…**_

_**That he has one.**_

**Enjoy the story!! **

_**+++ Xed, aka Author**_


	2. Prelude: A Promise is Made

**This will be the ONLY Chapter of this story that involves another Character other than Roxas and Xed (as far as I know…I may use another Character in the future…). It's also the only FULL Chapter. The chapters after these are much shorter and focus more on dialogue.**

**I will say this once, and once onl—**

**Dance: HEY CAN I SAY IT!??!**

**Xed: Oh, hey Dance :) For those of you who don't know, this is Dancecat121, or Dance, my editor :3**

**Dance: Can I say it? PLEEEEEEEEASEEE???**

**Xed+sigh+ Fine.**

**Dance: YIPPIE+clears throat+ Xed doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or Roxas. Neither do I. :( But I DO own a XED PLUSHIE!!!!! And an Author Plushie!!!!**

**Xed: That's great, now w—HEY WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE???**

**Dance+snickers and runs off+**

**Xed+sighs+ Enjoy the chapter+runs after Dance+**

**000000**

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the edge of the Memory Skyscraper, in The World That Never Was. Axel was munching away on a Sea-Salt flavored ice cream bar, enjoying it's salty and sweet taste.

"Roxas, you sure you don't want one?"

Roxas shook his head and smiled, looking up at his friend.

"Nope. I can't really eat anything."

"Heh, excited about Xed's arrival?"

"Of course!" Roxas beamed, smiling wider (if possible). "It'll be like old times again."

"You know she's only here in The World That Never Was for…" Axel paused, taking a large bite of his ice cream, sucking on it thoughtfully.

"Three and a half months." Roxas finished for him. Axel licked his ice cream.

"Not even that long."

"Yea…" Roxas only wished that she'd stay longer. But when she had written him, she said she had volunteered to fix up some places around The World That Never Was, and to check up on The Organization and their weapons. Work that took only about three months.

"She said she had to be out of her in roughly 100 days." Roxas said. "She has another appointment somewhere else." Axel nodded, biting off the rest of his ice cream, and flinging the stick over the edge. The two watched as the stick disappeared into the Darkness below, the lonely city so quiet that they could even hear the 'thip-thip' of the stick hitting the ground.

"100 days, eh?" Axel chuckled, standing up. "You better make the best of them."

And with that, Axel enveloped himself in a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Roxas there, by himself.

"100 days…" he whispered, breaking off a small piece of the crumbling building and tossing it at the ground below, the 'thunk' of the impact echoing for a minute or two. Roxas smiled.

_"If I only have 100 days, then I'm going to definitely make the best of it!" _he thought.

_"Each day, I'm going to let Xed know how much I care about her. Each day, I'm going to let Xed know how much I like her. Each Day, I'm going to let Xed know how much I..."_

Roxas stopped, realizing the words he was about to think.

"…love her…" he finished aloud.

The words seemed to fit, although they may not have made sense to a Nobody's ear.

Roxas stood up and smiled wider, brighter.

"Each day that she's here, I'm gonna tell her that I love her." He promised quietly, but out loud.

"If she's here for 100 days, then I'll come up with _100 ways_ to tell her!!"

He smiled inwardly.

_"It's a promise…"_

000000

_Knock! Knock!_

Roxas ran to the door, nearly knocking over all the other Organization members in the process. He took a minute to catch his breath, and then opened the door.

And standing there was Xed.

She hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw her!!

"Roxas!" Xed said excitedly, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Roxas smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too!"

_"And Day One, Way One begins…"_


	3. 1: Would You Hate Me?

**(A/N: Just to let you know, when the title of a Chapter says '#1: blah blah blah', then it means that the chapter represents Day 1, and the first Way Roxas comes up with. If you're confused, then wait a few chapters and you'll see what I mean ;))**

**000000**

#1: Would You Hate Me?

000000

"Hey Xed?" Roxas said.

Xed looked up from a book she was sketching in.

"Yea?"

"Would you ever hate me?"

Xed thought a moment.

"Depends on what you did, or said."

"Would you hate me if I destroyed every weapon you ever made?"

Xed chuckled.

"That's be pretty hard to do, but I wouldn't hate you. I'd be angry as I-don't-know-what, though."

"What if I took that book you are drawing in and ripped it up?"

"I'd be mad. I'd maybe punch you, but I still wouldn't hate you."

"What if I said I hated you?"

"Hmmm…I guess I could hate you then. Possibly."

"What if I made fun of all your fears?"

"Yep, I'd definitely hate you. I'd hurt you, too."

"Would you hate me if I said I loved you?" Roxas asked sheepishly, quickly.

Xed only looked at him. After a moment, she smirked.

"Would you hate me if I said I didn't love you back?" she asked.

Roxas frowned.

"I don't know…" he said softly. _Yea…_

Xed giggled and smiled brightly.

"Would you hate me if I said I was lying just then?" she asked.

And Roxas smiled brightly.

"Would you hate me if I said 'No'?"

"Nope." Xed smiled again. "Not at all."


	4. 2: Bunnies and Rivers

**(A/N: Okay, so this one really isn't about Roxas saying he loves Xed. But the whole point of this story is really for Roxas to come up with 100 Ways to show his affection for her, got it? So this chapter counts!!)**

#2: Bunnies and Rivers

000000

"XED!!!" Roxas yelled, running towards the female Keybladist. She looked up at him and smiled, recognizing his voice instantly.

"Hi Roxas, what's up?"

"I've got a riddle for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, hold out your hand!"

Xed gave him a puzzled look, but nonetheless reached her hand out towards him. With a smile, Roxas took it into his own, squeezing slightly. He then dug into his pocket with his free hand and produced a marker.

"This," he paused, taking a second to remove the marker cap with his teeth, spitting the top onto the floor, "this is somewhat hard to answer. I don't think you'll get it."

Xed rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Bring it on, Roxas."

With an inward smile, he then took the marker and drew a line across the middle of her palm.

"This is a river." He stated. He then drew a dot on one side of the line. "And this is a bunny."

Xed nodded, following his words.

"Now, how does the bunny get across the river?" asked Roxas.

Xed thought for a moment.

"That's easy. He swims across." She said. Roxas smiled.

"Nope, the bunny can't swim. It'd drown."

Xed frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"He floats across on some raft-thing?"

"No, there's nothing there but the river and the bunny."

"He digs under the river?"

"It's all water under there. He can't dig a tunnel."

"He flies?"

"Xed! Bunnies don't fly!" Roxas said, chuckling. "That's silly!"

Xed then shrugged, an expression of curiosity painted on her face.

"You stumped me." She admitted. "So, how does the bunny get across the river?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"What?!!?"

"I don't know how the bunny crosses the river." Roxas smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to hold your hand..."

Xed blushed slightly and looked down, realizing that her hand was still in Roxas'. She smiled.

"I like that riddle." She admitted. Roxas smiled back.

"Yeah, me too."


	5. 3: Txt Tlk

#3: Txt Tlk

000000

**RoXasDman13** _has signed on::_

**14KybldePWNaGe**_ has signed on::_

000000

**14KybldePWNaGe:** Roxas?

**RoXasDman13:** Hiya Xed :)

**14KybldePWNaGe:** lol I didn't think TWTNW had AIM, or computer access.

**RoXasDman13:** Me neither. Wait, how r u on? U don't have a computer!!

**14KybldePWNaGe:** I dunno…wait a sec!! U don't either!!!

**RoXasDman13:** …

**14KybldePWNaGe:** …weird

**RoXasDman13:** Chyea…

**RoXasDman13:** Ummm I got some thin' to tell ya…

**14KybldePWNaGe:** Wat?

**RoXasDman13:** :twiddles fingers:

**14KybldePWNaGe:** C'mon, Rox. I gtg real soon. Still got work to do.

**RoXasDman13:** Well…I lyke u. A lot.

**14KybldePWNaGe:** Aww, Rox, that's so sweet:3

**RoXasDman13:** That's not all…

**14KybldePWNaGe:** Oh? Wat else is there?

**RoXasDman13:** …

**RoXasDman13:** ILUVU…

**14KybldePWNaGe:** Wha?

**RoXasDman13:** …i luv u…

**14KybldePWNaGe:** ::o:

**RoXasDman13**_ has signed off::_

**14KybldePWNaGe:** …Rox?

**14KybldePWNaGe:** …

**14KybldePWNaGe:** :smiles:3

**14KybldePWNaGe**_ has signed off::_


	6. 4: Chicken Crossing

#4: Chicken Crossing

000000

_WHIRRRRRRRR!!!!_

Roxas smiled as he saw Xed across the street, working on one of the neon signs that were lying on the street.

"Hey Xed!!"

_WHIRRRRRRR!!!!_

"XED!!"

_WHIRRRRRR!!!!_

_**"XED!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Finally, the female Keybladist turned off her drill and turned her attention to the boy standing across the street.

She smiled warmly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Hey Roxas!" She called back, waving. Roxas smiled wider.

"Hey Xed, I've got a riddle for ya!"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID I HAVE A RIDDLE FOR YOU!!"

"Oh, okay!" The girl put down her drill. "What is it?"

Number XIII smiled and took a breath. "Why did the chicken cross the road?

Xed cocked her head to the side. "Speak up, I can't hear you!"

"I SAID WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD??"

The teen shrugged. "To get to the other side?"

The other teen shook his head. "NOPE!"

"It was fry-day?"

"NO!"

"Then what?!"

"IT'S CAUSE YOU WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE!!"

Xed chuckled and smiled. "That's sweet, Roxas!"

"What'd you say?!"

"I SAID THAT'S SWEET!!!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?! CAN'T ONE OF US JUST CROSS THE ROAD!?"

Xed laughed.

"THEN GET OVER HERE, CHICKEN!!"

000000

**Yea, I got really bored. This one is not my favorite, but sorta cute, and a bit funny.**

**So go figure :3**


End file.
